Petits Secrets Potteresques
by A.S Les Maudits
Summary: Sept amis, une radio mais pas qu'une passion commune.. *emoji blink pervers* Bonsoir : Petite présentation rapide. Deux queens sont derrière cette fiction fabuleuse. Mais bon, en fait. On s'est rendus compte que PTDR la réalité dépassait un peu la fiction, oops. Mais, askip on est des visionnaires. Bref, enjoy (phoenix, ptdr bye). PS : Léo' le jumeau ; Léo Dylan O'Brien.
1. Chapter 1

Hello bonsoir, alors petite présentation rapide. Deux queens sont derrière cette fiction fabuleuse. Mais bon, en fait. On s'est rendus compte que PTDR la réalité dépassait un peu la fiction, oops. Mais bon, askip on est des visionnaires. Et puis bon bref, c'est malaisant et à coté de 'malaise' dans le dictionnaire, y'a nos tronches.

Bref, fanatiques du Pote Heure Chaud, enjoy (phoenix, ptdr bye).

PS : Précision technique. Pour des soucis de 2 Léo dans cette équipe, Léo des jumeaux sera Léo'et Léo^ Dylan O'Brien.

 ** _CHAPITRE 1._**

 **Pdv de Maxime.**

3 ans que je partage une part de ma vie avec eux, 3 ans que ces 6 cons me font sourire tous les samedis soir, 3 ans que j'ai aussi caché ce secret, ce secret qui me bouffe de l'intérieur, ce secret qui me hante chaque jour et qui me fait peur. Ce soir là nous étions en Skype, il était tard et à cause de la fatigue, nous n'avions plus toutes nos têtes. Le calme était à son comble quand tout à coup: "Bon les gars venez on fait un action ou vérité" proposa Léo' "Oui carrément" approuva Charlie. "Vas y je commence, alors euh ... Maxime, action ou vérité ?" Dis Léo^ Je commençais soudainement à devenir rouge sans trop me contrôler. Que m'arrive t-il, est-ce le son de sa voix qui me rend si rouge ou le fait qu'il ait dit mon prénom. Je repris mes esprits puis je répondais avec une voix hésitante et tremblante "Euh .. Vérité" Je regrettais déjà mes paroles quand il rétorqua " hm .. As-tu déjà eu un crush mec ?" Je quittai le Skype sans donner de réponse, je sentis que Léo^ allait me parler en privé quand j'entendis le bruit d'un message Facebook. Il disait "Maxime, t'as quoi ?, pourquoi t'as quitté, répond moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal" Je laissai passer la nuit en réfléchissant à la question qu'il m'avait posé et à tout ce que je ressentais. Je n'avais pu fermer les yeux que quelques heures cette nuit. Le lendemain j'étais décidé à tout lui avouer, je n'avais plus rien à perdre de toute facon. Je commençai donc à écrire.

« Léo, Je suis désolé hier d'être parti hier en te laissant sans nouvelle, je voulais simplement te dire que je t'aime, je t'aime putain, depuis la seconde où l'on s'est vu à l'expo, j'ai tout de suite craqué sur toi, pourtant je t'avais déjà vu en Hangout mais c'était pas pareil, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de si fort en te voyant, je sais pas comment tu vas réagir en lisant ce message mais je ne pouvais plus garder cet amour que je porte pour ta personne, tes yeux couleur chocolat, ta coupe de cheveux nickel, ta bouille d'ange qui me fait tant craquer, ton humour un peu décalé, la façon dont tu prends si bien soin de moi, j'ai même pensé pendant un moment que c'était réciproque. L'amour ne se contrôle pas et t'avouer tout ceci aujourd'hui m'enlève un énorme poids en moi, j'espère que ce message ne changera pas quelque chose à notre amitié. »

 **Pdv Léo (Dylan O'brien).**

La nuit fut épouvantable, j'étais pétrifié à l'idée d'avoir fait du mal à Maxime en posant cette question, pourquoi d'ailleurs a-t-il réagit ainsi? Je me préparais, je checkais les réseaux sociaux, et là, un message de Maxime. J'eus un moment d'hésitation. Je m'apprêtais à cliquer sur le bouton avec le curseur de ma souris lorsque je m'aperçus de la longueur de son message. Pourquoi un si grand message pour une simple étourderie ? Je commençais à lire. J'eus comme un sentiment de stupéfaction, la pointe au coeur et les tremblements qui parcouraient mon corps, les yeux rivés sur ce message. La tension était palpable, qu'attendait il de moi ? Une réponse ? J'éteignis rapidement mon PC et m'empressais d'envoyer un SMS à Clément.

 **Pdv Clément.**

J'étais à peine réveillé, mes yeux avaient peine à s'ouvrir, comme d'hab. Je regardais mon portable vis un message de Léo. Je le lus et me levai brusquement ce qu'il me donna un léger mal de tête. Comment ça Maxime avoue ses sentiments à Léo? MON Maxime ? Je comprenais vraiment pas sa réaction, faire son COMING OUT à son crush ? Totalement débile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Hello les kids, on avait oublié de faire une vraie introduction au premier chapitre (et étant nulle avec fanfiction, je n'ai pas trouvé comment le modifier une fois publié, si tant est que ce soit possible -UPDATE, C'EST POSSIBLE, donc maintenant il y a une très courte introduction dans le premier chapitre également, mais pour tout qui ont déjà lu le premier et ne le reliront pas là, je laisse l'intro).

Bref, pour faire court, on est plutot content.e.s de vous faire cette petite fanfiction. C'est pour rire, pas pour autre chose, donc merci de ne pas prendre ca au premier degré.

Nous tenons aussi à préciser que le premier chapitre avait été écrit avant les révélations du Pottershow du Samedi 4 Mars 2016 et donc que toute ressemblance avec des faits réels n'est que surprise. Parfois la réalité dépasse la fiction, que voulez vous...

Bref, c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre, enjoy (phoenix, et cette blague n'est toujours pas drole)

A.S les maudits.

PDV Charlie

Le hangout d'hier soir avait été plutot cool, si on oubliait le départ précipité de Maxime. C'était bizarre d'ailleurs, cette réaction. Il avait l'air gêné alors que ce n'est pas vraiment son genre d'etre ou d'agir comme ça. Léo était dans la salle de bain et devrait m'y accompagner ensuite -tel un vieux pas doué, je m'étais cassé la jambe en tombant dans les escaliers trois jours plus tot. En attendant, je trainais sur Twitter, histoire de bitcher un peu. Beaucoup, en fait mais j'essaie de me persuader que chez moi, c'est pas fait méchamment. Ah, deux trois tweets d'insultes.., pas étonnant. Trop de haters dans ce bas monde, tous des jaloux. Même pas le temps de répondre en faisant la queen pour créer du drama dès le matin, j'entendis alors la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir et Léo arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans la chambre.

PDV Léo (des jumeaux, évidemment).

-On se fait encore insulter sur Twitter, me dit direct Charlie dès que j'entrai dans la chambre après ma douche.

Je chillais et on me saute dessus comme ca direct, ça m'énerve. Mais bon, Charlie devait encore avoir dit quelque chose d'hyper problématique donc pas étonnant. Pas l'time pour ca, heureusement que c'est beaucoup lui qui gère notre twitter, j'aurai franchement pas la foi qu'on se mette sur deux comptes différents. Imaginez le truc, deux fois plus de GeaiMelo, deux fois plus de problèmes et le monde n'est pas prêt pour ça.

-J'veux meme pas savoir pourquoi.. Faut que t'ailles à la douche vite, Athé va pas tarder à arriver.

Je vis Charlie se redresser brusquement. A tous les coups il avait oublié. Mais c'était sur qu'il n'avait pas oublié le moment de génance intense d'hier soir en hangout, surtout qu'on en avait parlé longuement ensuite. Charlie soupconnait que c'était parce que Maxime est gay et refuse de nous le dire pour ne pas qu'on le juge -comme si on était du genre à juger les gens...-. Moi, j'en avais franchement aucune idée, mais bon. Si Maxime avait été gay, on l'aurait remarqué avant non ? Surtout si il avait eu un crush sur quelqu'un de l'équipe, non ? Et tandis que Charlie se levait pour aller se laver parce que clairement, il puait le fennec, je saisis mon téléphone qui venait de sonner à cause d'un SMS de la part de Basile.

PDV Basile.

Je n'avais pas pu etre là en Hangout avec l'équipe hier soir, comme bien souvent. Dezdez les gars, mais j'ai une meuf, plein de taf à cause des cours et mes journées ne font que 24h donc y'a des choix à faire. Mais j'avais recu un message de Léo pendant la nuit me disant que Maxime avait quitté leur Hangout brusquement et il était inquiet d'avoir pu dire quelque chose de déplacé ou qui aurait pu déplaire à Maxime. Super étrange, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui déplaisaient à Maxime d'habitude.. à part quand on critique sa chronique en fait, rien. Ce matin, je décidais donc d'envoyer un message à l'autre Léo, le musclé et pas celui qui ressemblerait à Dylan O'Brien, pour savoir si il savait quelque chose à propos de la réaction plutot louche de Maxime. Basile détective privé sur le coup.

Faites nous savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fiction sur le FB du PTS ou leur twitter ou nos twitter si vous les connaissez (et on me souffle dans l'oreillette que je devrai les donner, donc c'est AnneAnneAss et HakunaMatamere). Ou laissez des reviews. Ca fait plaisir les reviews meme si c'est juste 'PTDR MAIS'.

Much love.


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut les kids !_

 _Alors le chapitre sort à la bourre parce qu'aucun de nous ne regardait le Pottershow hier soir (le 30.04.2016). Ce chapitre a été écrit par S, je viens de le lire en diagonale donc je le découvre en meme temps que vous._

 _Bonne lecture, et du love._

 _ **CHAPITRE 3.**_

 **Pdv Boris**

Comme à chaque fois, c'était un super Skype hier, on a bien rigolé. Charlie et Leo faisaient les cons comme d'habitude, Basile n'était pas là et aussi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées mais je crois bien qu'il y a eu une altercation entre Maxime et Léo O'Brien, j'ai pas très bien suivi mais j'avais l'impression que Maxime avait comme une gêne en jouant à action ou vérité. A vrai dire j'avais vraiment l'impression que Maxime aimait, genre vraiment beaucoup Léo. Je devais sûrement me tromper mais c'était vraiment une impression. Bref, moi j'avais fait mon Arthurus après son départ ce qui avait mit un soupçon de malaise comme d'habitude mais j'adorait vraiment vraiment le faire, ça me détendait. Bref, ce soir il y avait une émission et je mis donc un message sur la conversation du Pottershow : " Salut les gars, sa vous dit dans 30min ont fais un petit Hangout avant de préparé l'émission" " yes on se prépare" répondirent les jumeaux dans la minute. "Désolé j'ai encore un empêchement ce soir" alerta Basile sans nous donner plus de détails. "C'est ok pour moi" répondit Léo. "De même" ajouta Maxime à quelques secondes d'intervalle. "Ok tenez le lien d'avance, à toute [Lien du Hangout]"

 **Pdv de Maxime.**

Je ne savais pas comment avaient réagi Léo et les autres après mon départ précipité, je n'avais pas du tout réfléchi à un retour fracassant ou un speech pour me justifier ou revenir comme si de rien n'était. J'essayais de ne pas trop y penser et de prendre une douche pour me changer les idées avant que la réunion commence.

 **Pdv Charlie.**

Hâte de voir comment Maxime va revenir après son drama. Avec Léo on va scruter toutes ses petites mimiques pour déceler le vrai du faux. Le moment du Hangout arriva. Boris se connecta le premier, suivi des jumeaux et de Maxime, l'autre Léo n'était toujours pas là.

 **Pdv Léo.**

Je faisais comme si de rien n'était, je parlais comme si rien ne s'était passé et les garcons n'avaient pas posé de questions ce qui me soulageait. Léo Obrien débarqua "Salut les gars" Un salut collectif résonnait dans le Hangout sauf de Maxime qui restait muet en l'ignorant. Léo avait remarqué qu'il ne réagissait pas, il l'avait mal pris, ca se voyait mais il continua à parler aux autres. L'émission se passa comme prévue, sans le moindre contact entre Maxime et Léo O'Brien et dans les commentaires du live, on pouvait lire quelques remarques par si par là, même notre public qui n'était au courant de rien avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait.

 **Pdv Léo O'Brien**

Bon, il faut une explication clair et net je vais voir Maxime en privé : "Maxime, je peux t'appeler ? C'est urgent"

 _À suivre, kiss kiss._

 _(On remarciera S qui me fout dans la merde pour enchainer sur le prochain chapitre, connard.)_


End file.
